Сруога, Балис
Российская империя Литовская Республика СССР | Род деятельности = филолог, прозаик, поэт, драматург, эссеист | Годы активности = | Направление = | Жанр = стихотворение, поэма, драма, роман | Дебют = Deivė iš ežero: Svanetų žemės legenda (1919) | Премии = | Lib = | Сайт = }} Ба́лис Сруо́га ( ; 21 января (2 февраля) 1896, дер. Байбокай Поневежского уезда Ковенской губернии, ныне Биржайский район — 16 октября 1947, Вильнюс) — литовский писатель, литературный критик, литературовед, театровед, драматург, публицист, переводчик; доктор философских наук (1924). Биография Учился в реальной гимназии в Поневеже, затем поступил в Лесной институт в Петрограде (1914), позднее изучал литературу на историко-филологическом факультете Петроградского и Московского университета (1916—1918). Познакомился с Юргисом Балтрушайтисом, через него — с Константином Бальмонтом и Вячеславом Ивановым. Принимал участие в подготовке, по инициативе Максима Горького, антологии литовской литературы на русском языке. В 1918 году вернулся в Литву. Один из инициаторов создания сатирического театра «Вилколакис» (1919—1925). thumb|left|160px|''Могила на кладбище [[Росса (скульптор Пятрас Александравичюс)]] В 1921—1924 учился в Мюнхенском университете. С 1924 преподавал в Литовском университете в Каунасе, с 1930 носившего название Университета Витаутаса Великого, русский фольклор и литературу, курс истории театра, вёл семинар по театроведению. Профессор Университета Витаутаса Великого (с 1932). В 1940—1943 и после войны (1945—1947) преподавал в Вильнюсском университете. В 1943—1945 узник гитлеровского концлагеря в Штутгофе. Жена писателя историк Ванда Даугирдайте-Сруогене (1899—1997) в 1944 году с приближением советских войск к Литве выехала на Запад и умерла в Соединённых Штатах. Балис Сруога похоронен на кладбище Росса (Расу) в Вильнюсе. На стене дома в Вильнюсе на улице Тауро ( ), в котором писатель жил в 1940—1943 и 1945—1947 годах, установлена мемориальная плита. Имя Балиса Сруоги носит одна из аудиторий филологического факультета Вильнюсского университета. В вестибюле филологического факультета среди фигур знаменитых преподавателей университета изображён писатель (сграффито Р. Гибавичюса; 1990). В доме, который в Каунасе в 1938 построили Балис Сруога Ванда Даугирдайте-Сруогене и в котором супруги прожили до 1940 года, с 1966 года действует дом-музейBalio ir Vandos Sruogų namai-muziejus . Творчество С 1911 печатал в журнале для учащихся «Аушрине» ( ), газете «Ригос науенос» ( ) и других периодических изданиях корреспонденции, статьи и стихотворения, в которых подражал Майронису и литовским народным песням. В сборниках стихов «Солнце и песок» (1920), «Тропами богов» (1923) преобладают полутона и эмоциональная непосредственность. В исторических драмах «В тени исполина» (1932), «Страшная ночь» (1935), «Радвила Перкунас» (1935), «Доля предрассветная» (1945), «Казимир Сапега» (1947) рисуются судьбы литовского народа в поворотные моменты истории. Осталась незавершённой начатая после войны пьеса о Варваре Радзивилл. [[Изображение:Balys Sruoga 1930.JPG|thumb|«Литовский театр в Петербурге» (1930). Обложка'']] Переводил на литовский язык стихотворения Юргиса Балтрушайтиса, Александра Блока, Валерия Брюсова, Вячеслава Иванова, Фёдора Сологуба, также Шарля Бодлера и Поля Верлена, Генриха Гейне и Новалиса. Перевёл на литовский язык «Слово о полку Игореве» (1952). На русский язык перевёл несколько стихотворений литовских поэтов для сборника «Отечество. Пути и достижения национальных литератур России» под редакцией проф. И. А. Бодуэн де Куртенэ, проф. Н. А. Гредескула, Б. А. Гуревича, кн. П. Д. Долгорукова, проф. В. Н. Сперанского (1916). Написанная в ироническом ключе мемуарная книга о Штутгофе «Лес богов» (написана в 1945, опубликована в 1957) раскрывает трагизм обесчеловечения человека; переведена на многие языки, включая русский (перевод Григория Кановича и Фёдора Шуравина, 1957). На русский язык переводились также стихотворения Сруоги (переводы Ильи Сельвинского, Л. Миля). Работы Сруоги о театре заложили основу литовского театроведения. Автор «Истории русской литературы» (т. 1—2, 1931—1933), в основу которой легли его лекции. Издания * Raštai. 17 tomų. Vilnius: Alma littera, 1996 (Сочинения). * Balys Sruoga: rinktinė. Kaunas: Valstybinė pedagoginės literatūros leidykla, 1958 (Избранное). * Rinktinė. Kaunas, 1959 (Избранное). * Rinktinė. Kaunas, 1960 (Избранное). Дебютная книга * Deivė iš ežero: Svanetų žemės legenda. Vilnius, 1919. Сборники стихотворений * Saulė ir smiltys: aidijos, giesmės, poemos. 1920. * Dievų takais. Klaipėda; Tilžė: Rytas, 1923. * Bangų viršūnės: eilėraščiai. Vilnius, 1966. * Į mėlynus tolius: eilėraščių rinkinys. Vilnius: Vaga, 1981. Пьесы * Milžino paunksmė: trilogiška istorijos kronika. Kaunas: Tulpė, 1932. ** повторные издания: 2-asis leidimas. Chicago: Terra, 1954; Montreal: Monrealio lietuvių dramos teatras, 1960; Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 1995; Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 1996; Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 1999. * Aitvaras teisėjas: pjesė. Kaunas: Sakalas, 1935. ** повторные издания: Panevėžys, 1938; Aitvaras teisėjas: pjesė ir poemos. Vilnius: Vyturys, 1987. * Baisioji naktis: drama. Kaunas: Sakalas, 1935. * Radvila Perkūnas: muzikinė pjesė. Kaunas, 1935. * Kazimieras Sapiega: istoriška kronika. Chicago: Terra, 1944. ** повторные издания: Kaunas: Valstybinė grožinės literatūros leidykla, 1947. * Apyaušrio dalia. Kaunas, 1945. * Vytis ir kryžius: pjesė. Kaunas, 1988. * Kas bus, kas nebus, bet žemaitis nepražus: kaip Jonis Mažrimukas 1812 metais iš Viekšnių Kaunan nusikraustė ir Napoleoną regėjo — ir kas iš to išėjo. Kaunas, 1937. ** повторные издания: 2-asis leidimas. Chicago: Terra, 1955. * Giesmė apie Gediminą: gražiajam jaunimėliui. Kaunas: Sakalas, 1938. ** повторные издания: Chicago: Terra, 1952; Giesmė apie Gediminą: gražiajam jaunimėliui. Chicago: M. Morkūnas, 1982; Giesmė apie Gediminą. Vilnius: Vyturys, 1993. Лес богов * Dievų miškas: atsiminimai, Vilnius: Valstybinė grožinės literatūros leidykla, 1957, 494 с, 9 иллюстр. л. (Sruoga B. Raštai, t. 5). ** повторные издания: Chicago (Ill.): Terra, 1957, 482, 4 с.: портр.; Vilnius: Valstybinė grožinės literatūros leidykla, 1960, 534 с.: иллюстр.; Vilnius: Vaga, 1971, 422 с; Vilnius: Vaga, 1976, 426, 1 c.; Kaunas: Šviesa, 1979, 319, 1 с.; Vilnius: Vaga, 1985, 252 с; Vilnius: Žaltvykslė, 2005, 171, 1 с. (отрывки для школы); Vilnius: Lietuvos aklųjų b-ka, 2005, 1 аудио-диск (13 часов 5 мин.): запись в формате MP3 (либо 3 аудио-диски (13 часов 5 мин.): запись в формате WAV). * Лес богов: мемуарная книга / перевод с литовского Г. Кановича и Ф. Шуравина, Вильнюс: Vaga, 1982, 351, 1 с. ** другое издание: Вильнюс : Vaga, 1974, 392 с. * Forest of the Gods: memoirs / translation from Lithuanian into English by Aušrinė Byla, Vilnius: Vaga, 1996, 339, 3 p. ** Forest of the Gods: a few chapters from the English translation of «Dievų Miškas» written by the celebrated Lithuanian author Balys Sruoga (1896—1947) / translated by Aušrinė Byla, Lituanus, Winter 1974, vol. 20, No.4. ** 2 rev. ed. Vilnius: Versus aureus, 2005, 462, 2 с. * Экранизация: Dievų miškas = Forest of the Gods / Director: Algimantas Puipa, screenplay: Algimantas Puipa, Ričardas Gavelis, production: UAB Baltijos filmų grupė («Baltic Film Group»), Lithuania — United Kingdom, 2005, 110 минут, цветной, 35 мм. Язык: литовский, субтитры: по-английски, акторы: Steven Berkoff, Valentinas Masalskis, Liubomiras Laucevičius, Rolandas Boravskis, Šarūnas Puidokas, Robertas Urbonas, Saulius Mykolaitis, Monika Bičiūnaitė. Критика, литературоведение, театроведение * Dainų poetikos etiudai. Kaunas: Humanitarinių mokslų fakultetas, 1927. * Kipras Petrauskas. Kaunas, 1929. * Lietuvių teatras Peterburge: lietuvių teatro istorijos medžiaga. Kaunas: Humanitarinių mokslų fakultetas, 1930. * Šarūnas valstybės teatre. Kaunas: Tulpė, 1930. * Rusų literatūros istorija. 2 tomai. Kaunas: Humanitarinių mokslų fakultetas, 1931—1932. * Lietuvių liaudies dainų rinktinė. Kaunas: Valstybinė grožinės literatūros leidykla, 1949. * Verpetai ir užuovėjos. Vilnius: Vaga, 1990. Примечания Ссылки * Балис Сруога в Балтийском архиве * Sruoga, Balys * Classic Lithuanian Literature Anthology: Balys Sruoga * Balys Sruoga Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 2 февраля Категория:Родившиеся в 1896 году Категория:Умершие 16 октября Категория:Умершие в 1947 году Категория:Литовские писатели Категория:Писатели Литвы Категория:Театральные критики Литвы Категория:Драматурги Литвы Категория:Эссеисты Категория:Эссеисты Литвы Категория:Литературоведы Литвы Категория:Переводчики Литвы bat-smg:Balys Sruoga en:Balys Sruoga lt:Balys Sruoga pl:Balys Sruoga